Cat nap
by Tori-Bird627
Summary: Kisa likes taking cat naps and finds out that Kyo does to! please R&R!


**A.N.: This is a late birthday gift for my mother, but I hope that you enjoy as well! Please read and review!**

**Cat nap**

Kisa walked down the path leading towards Shigure's house. School has let out early and she desided to take advantige of of the free time to visit her sissy Tohru.

As the thought of the said girl entered her mind she picked up her pace, the house already coming into view.

Climing the step's she paused at the door, giving herself a quick breather before she knocked. Tapping the door three times she stepped back, with the help of her tiger hearing she could tell someone was approaching the door.

"Who could it be?...it's to early for Yuki and Tohru to be back from school…" Shigure murmured to himself, Opening the door he revealed the young tigresses.

"Kisa! What a surprise!" Shigure practically sang as he let the young girl in. "Um…is sissy home?" she asked softly her big golden orbs wide and hopeful."I'm afraid Tohru as well as Yuki are still at school" Shigure said regretfully as he watched her face fall. "But they both should be back in an hour or so… why don't you come in and wait hmmm?"

Nodding Kisa took off her shoes and followed him into the main room." I still have some work to doing my office, but feel free to watch some T.V. okay?" Shigure said as he opened up the cupboard that the T.V. was in." OK " she said as she turned it on and quietly watched a popular T.V. show.

"lets hope Kyo doesn't show up from his work out and scare the poor girl Shigure thought as he retreated to his office.

After a half hour Kisa got bored and turned off the T.V., feeling slightly tired. Getting up, she opened the fridge to find an unopened thing of milk, Tigresses perk upped in happy surprise she grabbed a glass and poured herself a glass of the liquid and drank happily. As she washed and put away her glass she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I have to stay awake… Kisa thought as another yawn escaped her. I know I will wait for sissy outside that way the fresh air can keep me awake, happy with her plan she goes toward the front door. Opening the front door she was surprised to see a figure lying on it's side on the porch.

"Kyo-kun?" she said as recognition ran through her head. It was well known that Kyo and Kisa weren't all that close, Kyo's brash behavior and foul temper, especially around Yuki, often intimidated her. Growing uneasy, Kisa quietly approached him afraid that she might do something that would upset him.

"Kyo-kun… she said again, reaching a hand towards his shoulder. She stopped mid way when the said cat released a whooshing breath and turned to face the tiger, revealing that he was asleep. Kisa blinked for a few seconds, shocked to see the cat in such a peaceful state. She watched him for a few minutes, listening to the sound of his even breathing. Tiger ears perking up, again she got up quietly and entered the house, returning just as fast with a blanket in her arms. Unfolding the blanket she covered him with it noting how comfortable he looked. After watching Kyo sleep a bit longer, Kisa noticed her eyes were getting heavy.

"Maybe a ten minute nap won't hurt… Kisa thought. Slowly she went to the other side of Kyo and went under the blanket, facing away from him she closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

Twenty-five minutes later Shigure noticed that the house was quiet and so he abandoned his work to investagate. "Kisa, Kyo?... no answer followed after his call and so he went to the main room to find the T.V. off and Kisa nowhere to be found."Hmmmm he said as he turned around.

When Shigure faced the front door he noticed it was slightly opened,"that's odd did Kisa go outside he thought?

When he opened the door he paused in shock and smiled softly, lying by his feet was Kyo fast asleep with an arm draped protectively over an equally asleep Kisa who was currled up nice and snug against Kyo"s chest.

Shigure pulled out a camera he had on him and quickly took a picture of them. I'll let them have their nap, but why let such an operturnity go by hmmm. He thought. As he snapped another picture as Kisa snuggled closer to Kyo and Kyo held on tighter.

When the picture time was done, Shigure turned to go back to work. "Rest easy you two" he said softly as he closed the door partly leaving them snoring peacefully,


End file.
